


love is actually the most powerful weapon

by sherlockingbatch



Series: basically star wars but a soap opera [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, BAMF Obi-Wan Kenobi, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Love, Love/Hate, POV Darth Vader, POV Leia Organa, POV Luke Skywalker, POV Padmé Amidala, Padmé Amidala Lives, Post-Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Protective Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23145877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockingbatch/pseuds/sherlockingbatch
Summary: -2 years passed -Padme enters to the waiting room with two toddlers and the moment she enters she knows it is about Anakin. In her thoughts, his name is never Vader. She never says Vader. One day he will return to the light side and only that day she will let Anakin to be the father her kids deserve.
Relationships: Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: basically star wars but a soap opera [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663801
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Vader Meets Anakin and They go Play

love is actually the most powerful weapon 

chapter 1

Anakin, of course, turned to the dark side to save his wife Padme but he does not kill Mace Windu. Mustafar never happens therefore and Obiwan and Anakin never fight but Padme and Anakin argue about Anakin’s choices and she breaks up with Anakin. She still loves him but her anger comes first. Also, their marriage is exposed to the Jedi council. Anakin does not give a fuck about it but now his new master, Palpatine, requires new missions. Order 66 happens delayed, most Jedi die, plus Anakin sent to kill younglings but there's none. Yoda is protecting the children. Few Jedi including Obiwan survive order 66. Padme gives birth and she won’t die. Anakin leaves Coruscant with Palpatine but his heart stays with Padme especially now because he can sense his children through the Force. Two beautiful babies with a gold heart, so much like Padme. But he knows he won’t be welcomed on Naboo/or anywhere anymore and he will never be. 

2 years passed in suffering and Anakin is now known Darth Vader except the mask. Vader trained under Palpatine and also he has a new apprentice too. But the young sith lord is very lazy and he is not careful. On Planet Jakku, out of nowhere crisis appear and his apprentice is killed by Obiwan. Not saddened by the death of his apprentice, but more likely angered by seeing Obiwan again, also alive and doing well, and probably he sees Padme often, and his kids, jealousy grows bigger in Vader. Obiwan, of course, wants to avoid a fight and he succeeds. Vader is furious. 

After their confront, Obi-wan goes to visit Padme but unlike Vaders thoughts, he did never see Padme except for the day she birthed to twins, Luke and Leia. Obi-Wan arrives on Naboo and patiently waits for Padme to appear he hopes his friend – and ally would be happy by his sudden visit. Padme enters the waiting room with two toddlers and the moment she enters she knows it is about Anakin. In her thoughts, his name is never Vader. She never says Vader. One day he will return to the light side and only that day she will let Anakin be the father her kids deserve. Anyway, she keeps her calm aura and so her children won't sense a disturbance. 

Obi-Wan is surprised, the babies grew so much, silly thought because he only saw them the day they born, it would be abnormal for them to not grow, and the plus side they look like the perfect mix of their parents. Children appear to be wary but once Padme introduces Obiwan as their uncle, (Obiwan tears up visibly) they relax immediately and all shyness was gone. Spending two hours with children is too much for Obi and he is happily tired. Padme sends them to bed and the two are alone. Obi-Wan tells her about the accident, accident because Obi-wan never wanted to kill Vader’s apprentice, but the stupid kid started the unexpected duel, and he lost. Padme assures it is fine and Obiwan surely defended himself. She does not ask a question about Vader and Obiwan thinks that Padme has moved on because it means one single thing: Padme stopped loving Anakin = Vader’s darkness grows bigger as Vader senses no love towards him. (untrue.)

3 years more pass, Luke and Leia are 5 years old and they started to ask lots of questions and mostly about their father. Padme, feeling very sorry, already told them Anakin is dead. She feels ashamed a bit but if only Anakin turns to the light side, Padme is sure that she can explain all. Same Padme also goes to dates with Dom Find, minister of economy. So, one summer evening while children play in the pool Luke asks “Dom is our new father now?” she excused herself to take fresh air, but goes inside their house. From the window she sees that children are back to their games, splashing water each other. 

Truth is Padme has no romantic feelings towards Dom Find but Padme feels like she wants a steady relationship at the moment. She will always love Anakin, her heart belongs to him and, Padme knows he will one day, then she can forgive him and he can return to his children. So no, their father is always Anakin.

At the same time Vader is sensing Padmes feelings towards him, the old him (Anakin) and it makes him sick. Padme being in senate and a high known politician plus the queen of Naboo, all this time 5 years she denied any Emperor worker or Emperor ships near planet Naboo, not even for politic discussions and ordered her forces to attack immediately (Vader tried multiple times. Actually his ships are armed but Vader never gave any fight order, so the ships come back). Vader knows Naboo is strong at the moment but he knows one day Padme will give up. And once the perfect moment arrives, the years of preparation of building a perfect weapon, Vader will take the lead to Naboo to get his children back with him, of course, Padme left alive. She is even welcome on Emperor ship Vader loves her. That's one strict rule he added and Palpatine accepted. In fact, the Naboo attack is planned by Palpatine. Vader genuinely surprised Palpatine cares about his offsprings – or not. But that's not important right now. Vader can protect his children and his wife on Emperor ship, by his side, and train his kids to be the perfect fighters. 

When Palpatine is not around, and he is not dealing with some operations, Vader prefers to stay alone, listening to the Force as he trains his brain, Palpatine can never sense his true feelings. He still loves Padme so much, and one day she will see how brilliant the dark side is and four of them will live together and one day he will see his kids he’s going to hear their voices and hold them in his arms. Through the Force, he only feels their existence, their heartbeats, and their sense in force. Surprised his daughter feels the Force stronger than her brother, Vader noted on his mind. He will train her especially. He cannot wait for the future. As he meditates and trains his mind he senses Padme’s love a beat more strong. She is thinking of him at the very same moment. Vader stops the meditation. He leaves the room and goes straight to the operation control room. 

“How long will it take?” asks, pointing the plans. The captain gulps visibly, already sweating. 

“One more year my Lord”

Vader does not mind the poor man, as orders him to leave and stares to the weapon plan. This one is massive and enough to scare all galaxy, enough to convince Padme, and eventually, Vader will get to have his family back. One more year. 

Another year passes. Naboo is a peaceful planet until four large ships arrive. Padme knew about the secret weapon building and Naboo forces tried to attack weapon but all attacks meant nothing, only good soldiers died. Padme was waiting for the attack at any minute and she also knew Anakin would not purposely start firing at her planet. It was all a part of his evil master’s plan, Padme knew well. He wanted to kidnap their children and train them with the dark side of the Force. Til her last breath, she would fight this plan. She cared for Anakin very deeply and loved him regardless of his evil actions. Her children must stay protected at all costs, even Anakin would never get to see them. 

a Few weeks ago, now that children were 6 years old, Padme talked and corrected her mistake - their father was alive and well but he turned to the dark side and it was the reason Anakin wasn’t there for 6 years. Little Leia was furious, she angered and cried but when she calmed down and apologized to her mother quickly. After all, she got her quick temper from her dad. But Luke remained calm and only hugged his mom, it scared Padme a bit. When she asked Luke told her he was fine and he was not angry at his mother but Padme still sensed uneasiness. Padme later notified Obiwan (since he was their uncle and closest dad figure), he reported he was on a secret mission and he would talk to Luke later. But today, Vader arrived before Obiwan could talk. 

Receiving the news of Naboo under attack Obiwan got on his ship abandoning the mission Master Yoda gave, knowing Yoda would let him go, and through the flight, Obiwan only prayed he would never duel with Vader, not that he feared death but Vaders death how could affect Padme. 

Ships remained still not firing guns with full force, Vader got on his private ship with few trusted men, and flee to Naboo ground, hoping to encounter Padme personally. He knew she was coming, his senses never failed him. If any attack ever happens from Naboo, this time emperor ships would fire back, but not fatally. On his way, he sensed raw terror from other council members and civilians and Vader was proud of his power on people. No-one stopped him, talked to him, all the doors were unlocked, plus Vader never used a lightsaber to protect himself, oddly he felt ‘welcomed’ here. Sensing Padme was inside and waiting in the meeting room Vader walked slowly to the door and opened it pushing.  
Inside Padme standing alone but two guns on her both hands not pointed yet to himself, oh she changed too. She was beautiful but eyes tired her skin glowing healthier and gaining few weight only made her more a bit curvy (and desirable). She was smiling at Vader. Not that Vader expected a smile for himself but, this welcomeness made Vader mentally take a step back and observe. Was it a trap? Vader sensed no malicious from Padme, never. So that meant their conversation probably going to be friendly.. even lovely? Vader only hoped the best and with a stern voice demanded his children be given to him. Vader knew it was a bold move, maybe Padme would change her mind, but if only Padme could see it is the only way for them to be happy. However, Padme was a strong negotiator and for the first time, Vader did not know what to expect. 

He only received her ‘so- sweet’ plea for Vader to turn to light. Feeling anger building in himself Vader tried to focus on reality- that he was standing next to Padme, still his wife hence they never divorced, but failed - Vader broke a vase with a fist. Padme did not flinch. She even said it is the ugliest vase she ever has seen. Looked into his eyes directly (to the mask) and Vader felt... naked. That’s her true power, Vader knew very well but forgotten in time. Padme’s eyes were filled with a lot of emotion, those brown, tired but loving eyes. 

Vader took his mask off, which he hated but had to wear because it’s specifically designed to terrorize people and obey him. Padme was not one of them. His wavy blonde hair pulled up in a ponytail. Physically his new black sith wardrobe made Vader seem powerful but inside Vader knew he lost weight. Nights were difficult to sleep and appetite went away. His face showed more bones on his cheeks. His eyes were tired too. Looked into Padme’s eyes directly this time, both their faces filled with emotions and unspoken many thoughts, Vader repeated what he said. 

Few weeks ago Vader lived his hardest day. Started normally, not eating anything, worked on war plans, scared few politicians, when he was on daily meditation his mind went to Padme. It was automatic now Vader did not try to fight his instincts. She was who he cared most in the whole galaxy. (screw his master and dark side, Vader would die without a blink for Padme) He sensed her fastened heartbeat and dared to check her emotions. Crying, sadness, relieved, stressed, loved. Everything was a mix and Vader sensed his children near her too. Nervously his thoughts this time moved to his daughter. It is where he encountered the biggest shock. 

She hated her father, (Vader knew at that moment that the children had no idea of truth until a short while ago, and it explained all mixed emotions between Padme and them) and immediately Vader was thrown out from his daughter’s mind – also his meditation and blinked surprised to the emptiness in his chamber. Vader did not understand any of it. He tried to go back to his meditation and that’s where he did a mistake. He tried to control his daughter’s mind, very little honestly, he wanted to calm her down. Instead, he met with raw fury and outrageous emotions. Very harsh for a 6-year-old Vader loses his control in meditation and his energy and happiness is sucked out from him. He is lying in his bed on his back, tears on his face and closes eyes trying to connect Padme but receiving none. Sudden darkness grows in Vader and realizes everything and his every act was actually powered by Padme’s love for him. Without her existence, Vader would probably perish, or worse, get lost in darkness, agony, suffering. 

Flashforward to today, right at the moment where he stands next to Padme, remembering the Force connections, Padme does not take her beautiful eyes from him, her back still straight and tense, ready for verbal attacks but she shakes her head in no. This leads Vader mutters the words he could not even say to himself. Like a prayer.

“It’s too late for me, Padme. What you are asking from me...”

“As long as you are alive and breathing, my husband is not really gone.” She responses.

Anakin looks unbelieving as Padme sees. They both are so tired of this shit show. Padme needs her husband. And Anakin needs to-

“I wish to meet my kids then. Am I permitted to see them?”

“Anakin...”

“It’s not my name. Not anymore” he replies in a harsh tone Padme shocked but she won’t take a step back.

“Anakin, it’s not a matter of permission, you are their father and you should know we can only become a family if you could come back to us. You know it very well.” Padme says in one breath, very fast. Anakin somehow loses the angered expression of hearing his name (Padme will never call him Vader). 

Now Vader is 100% sure his wife will not give up on him. If that is not a commitment, what is?

“Please sit.” She friendly gestures. And leaves Anakin alone is the meeting room. Her heart is beating twice as fast and she is not sure if twins want to meet Anakin, also Padme definitely did not plan on changing her mind. Anakin is armed and he could fastly counteract Padme and her guards and kidnap twins. He came to Padme to take the kids, after all, Padme is not sure of his intentions too but one thing she is sure is their love. Years played not good to Anakin. He visibly seems thinner. 

On her way to the twins' room she stops a minute for herself and tries to calm herself. Children, especially Leia does not have to know why mommy is anxious. 

Vader is stunned the moment Padme left the room. He still is, to be clear. He hears the commander’s voice through coms.

“Lord Vader, shall we wait? No one attacking us.”

“Stay on positions ready to fire back on any attack. My negotiations not finished yet. And I did not yet encounter any malice.”

“Yes my Lord.”

Vader continued to wander, lost in his thoughts, he tries too hard not to hear Padme’s. 

Luke was reading a book and Leia was practicing playing piano, in separate rooms of course (Luke was getting annoyed from any kind of noises when he was reading, he wanted a quiet environment). Padme called Luke the next room and Luke put his book into the bookshelf. Leia took a break from playing and sat next to her mom. 

“I have news for you kids. It is hard to process but remember you have choices. You are not obliged into anything and your happiness means everything to me.  
Your father, Anakin, is here and he never saw you both. He misses you and excited to meet. Only if you agree, of course.”

This new announcement was a surprise for kids. Luke looked at his mother with wide eyes meanwhile Leia just sighed. 

“I know I feel his presence here.”  
“What do you feel?” asked Luke. 

“He did not make his mind yet. I sense confusion in him.” Leia answered, she always saw the main point.

“It’s true Leia,” Padme confirmed, she would not like to his girl. “he needs to remember how his life can change if he... –if he would simply-“

“Choose light side” finished Luke for her. 

Padme looked full of emotions to her children. They were only 6 but so much smarter.

Vader looked through windows to the sky, the sun is setting and there's summer warmth on Naboo. He is standing now, too excited to sit still, pacing inside the room. One droid arrived before Padme and it watered flowers inside the meeting room, Vader observed. Padme cared so much for every living thing, people, animals, flowers... etc and that’s how he fell in love with her kind heart. 

Was the answer ‘love’? His love could end this all? Was love so strong to fight against all sith? Palpatine? 

Doors open and Padme enters two small humans follow her inside, the girl first later the boy, he was a lighter shade of blond hair meanwhile girl’s darker blonde. Vader mesmerized. Both are beautiful and he never imagined this feeling so real. Of course he tried to imagine what his children looked like. He did not know there were two children – twins – until they born until he felt their existence. And since that moment he was trying to visualize what they looked like but it was better to see it real. Both are timid, the boy's eyes are blue, the girl's eyes are brown, just like their mother. he could swear he felt the emotions he had never felt before. his eyes began to fill. He smiled at the children and did not want to frighten them, slowly kneeling on the ground, he reached the same height as them. 

Padme watched his reaction and was fascinated, but also cautious, no harm would come from their father, but she was avoiding a crisis of anger from children, especially Leia. 

“Here are the kids, your father I told you about a while ago is here. I know you deserve an explanation but for now, let's just meet today, what do you say? You don't have to be afraid, kiddos, he will never hurt you. He loves you very much.” Padme encouraged kids. She slipped slightly to the right so Luke and Leia stepped forward. It was five meters apart, but it seemed a very long distance for the moment. The first toddler was Luke, stopping at a small distance, longer than arm reach so Anakin maybe could not touch him yet. When he stopped, Leia took the exact three steps. Leia was a little further away. 

‘They need a little more trust’ Vader thought, watching them take closer steps and not daring to reach quick. He looked at his son first and then at his daughter. Both were excellent and very beautiful. He would have burned the galaxies for them. 

“Hey kiddos.” he couldn't stop smiling, but his anxiety was reflected in his face, he knew it. “wow, you're great,” he added, with a little laugh and nervous lip biting, Padme blinked across the room, so it meant he was going well. Meanwhile, the girl smiled at him, feeling pleasant warmth in him, the girl approached by taking a few more steps, stood side by side with her brother. His son was still unresponsive, seemed to be still observing.

Then he opened his mouth but felt like thinking about what to say. Two pairs of blue eyes gazed.

"I'm Luke," he said softly. The voice he heard was the softest and sweetest voice.

"Luke." He repeated. "I am very - very pleased to meet you."

Luke smiled for the first time. Vader was falling in love.

"This is Leia." touched her sister's shoulder. Looking closely, Leia was 3cm longer. her dark blond hair was falling on her shoulders.

The two children looked exactly the same as their mother. Vader definitely fell in love again for these two children - his own children – and definitely he would burn galaxies.

"I - I'm really happy to see you. I've waited so long. We will definitely have more time."

Padme smiled across the room, but added with a serious expression,

"I hope you understand why I couldn't get you together before."

"I understand, darling."

Both children were at a distance, but there was no problem for Vader, he did not need the Force to understand their thoughts, insidiousness was not yet found in the souls of them so that their facial expressions were unmasked. Both children were positive, but they needed more trust, more time.

The moment made it feel as if it was stopped in eternity, time was not passing. Suddenly Vader felt a squeezing motion inside. The Force was being manipulated. Luke's smile froze, the boy froze himself, Leia looked confused, Vader's gaze shifted towards Padme, and at that very moment, the ground shook violently. Inside the Padme dress - there was a thin cape on the dress, pockets for the guns inside the cape, Vader knew well - she took two laser guns, the floor shook more violently this time, and the swing did not stop. Vader stood up and threw himself forward, and fastly grabbed two kids by their small bodies, pulling and embracing. 

The children were light. The hug that Vader had been waiting for was not like that, of course. Four thin arms hugged his neck. He could hear their heartbeats. From the magic of the moment, he woke up with Padme's yelling.

"We're going to the shelters, now!"

"Damn! shit! I swear I did not order the goddamn ships above Padme", he started to chase after his wife with two very valuable cargo in his arms.

"Don't swear in front of children. And yes I believe you."

"And Padme, I know who's doing this" fuckin Palpatine.

"Yes -" at that very moment, her words were cut off, an army of about 50 people stormtrooper entered.

"My Lord" turned to Vader. They were in an attack position. "We have received an order to take you and your children to the ship urgently."

Padme stared. Vader looked at her too. Vader could read all the emotions on his wife's face.

"Yes, my intention was different when I first arrived. But Padme, I can't betray you."

"You betrayed me before, why should I believe you now? Give me my children."

Anakin's eyes were full. ‘is he honest?’ Padme thought. Truth be told, if Anakin had a bad intention, Leia would have made it clear.

"I'm so sorry, darling." Anakin's right arm had Leia and passed her to Padme first, but at that very moment, the stormtroopers started to fire. Padme and Leia bent over, and Padme's troops began to respond.

"Anakin!"

"Stop the fire, fools, they're my blood!"

Luke started to cry quietly, his armor was wet with tears, Vader hugged him tightly, kissed his hair.

"My lord, we are sorry, we have received orders for both children!"

"You take the order from me! Padme and the children won't be touched! Get back on your ships!"

"My lord, I'm so sorry, but—" the second soldier was talking

"What is it ?! Disobedience I sense?"

"My lord, all your ranks have been taken away by Darth Sidious, we are no longer taking orders from you. We will arrest you and take you to him."

Padme stared. Anakin too. He was looking for a safe space to give Luke to Padme, as soon as he would release the boy they could fire at Padme, again. The soldiers no longer listened to him.

"Take Leia and go," he called to Padme and pulled out his lightsaber from his cloak. New, sith, and red.

"Are you going to fight with the child in your arms?" Padme asked in surprise. Actually, Vader hadn't planned this. Yes, he couldn't fight while protecting the child.

"I'll take you down, run to your right mother. Don't look back, I'll protect you," he whispered. wet blue eyes blinked once, meaning OK. Vader lowered the boy to the ground and immediately took him behind him, positioned as a shield and started attacking his own soldiers.

At that time, Padme was both shootings, running and protecting his children with his weapons. Maybe the Compound was indestructible, but maternal instincts told her to run away. What she saw when she reached the hangar brought Padme to herself like the newly charged droid.

"Anakin will be fine," she thought suddenly feeling joy.

Meanwhile, Vader was fighting with full force, Padme's troops were outnumbered, but Vader was still on his own. As the stormtroopers were destroyed, new ones were coming non-stop. When the sliding doors were opened from the hangar direction, entered a person Vader had never guessed, meanwhile he was waiting for a new stormtrooper army. And the new guest took his lightsaber out, taking his place next to Vader, he started fighting against the soldiers, two of them side to side.

"I see you're having a fun day," Obiwan called, striking a soldier's chest with a blue lightsaber.

"Your hair is whitening, you need some fun too" Vader fired back, smiling. 

The two fighters, one former Jedi, were back together after 10+ years of friendship and training, and Vader would never admit his longing pleasure. 

Obi-Wan was afraid that he would not always be happy to see his old friend. He had intentionally ignored him since they were in the opposite ranks. Anakin would always remain his brother. Or Vader depends on which name he prefers these days. Obiwan happily saw that the beginning of Vader's journey to light was directly connected with his wife and children.

Vader could feel Obiwan thinking, but he was too confused to agree with his old friend. First, they had to get out of this situation they were in, then the two old friends and Padme will talk for a long time.

The fight almost felt like a forgotten song of old dance, actually a song that has never been forgotten but hasn't been said for a long time. The storm troops that will resist the two powerful Jedi have come to an end.

He looked at Vader Obi-Wan.

"What are you going to do now? It's all against you. It's responsible for that—"

"yes I know."

"Anakin what I told you in the past—"

"I am grateful for taking care of Padme and the children when I was absent. They are my everything."

"Stay with us."

"I can't, I have other responsibilities." Vader took a deep breath. "Even if my kids are not physically with me, not even in my mind, it's inconvenient for them."

"You are not alone, Anakin."

"I know."

Vader looked at his friend once again. "By the way, I don't use that name."

"Nonsense," Obi-Wan said, but he smiled.

"When I was against Darth Sidious, that was what I meant. You won't be alone. But if—" Obi-Wan couldn't finish his word at once. He wanted to say, 'But if you choose the bright side, all the jedi, you won't be alone.' But now Anakin / Vader had very mixed feelings. Obi-Wan wanted his friend back. Did his friend want his own self? Or the person he is?

"You know, I felt someone from the future," said Vader suddenly.

"Really?"

"Someone who will defeat me. But it will also save me. But this future is no longer valid, old friend."

"What has changed?"

"Me."

Obi-Wan smiled again. It was his real smile and he was sincere.

"May the force be with you."

Vader nodded. Most of the Stormtrooper ships were withdrawn and a nice party was waiting for him when he arrived, but Vader was fearless. He turned suddenly as he turned and walked towards his own parked ship.

"Kenobi?"

While his old friend was heading for the bunkers, he stopped.

"Give my love to Padme and tell him I'll be back."

"Of course."

He started to walk in the direction of his ship with the last smile to his old friend. There was an old goat whose ass was to be kicked.

Because love was strong, and Vader's love for his family was his best attack-proof shield and it was worth everything. Love was actually the most powerful weapon


	2. Anakin Goes to Sand and Things Change for Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't leave the story hanging, Anakin needed to redeemed + Palpatine had to be destroyed + I had to make sure Luke and Leia grew up loved and supported, etc. I just had so many ideas and finally, I am happy and satisfied.

Chapter 2

Palpatine, the only man who started all the problems, the wrinkled-faced and heartless old man, also had lied to Anakin many times over the years, moreover, he wanted to deliberately harm the three private people he wanted to be protected, stood right in front of him with his sneaky laugh.

"Don't touch him," he commanded his guards, standing top of the stairs in his throne room, in arrogance, fairness, and hatred. "He is mine. Stupid boy. you poor, weak. You will die. I will destroy you.”

Anakin activated his lightsaber. The conflict would be violent. He was ready for that. The guard and the guards were withdrawn. There were only Anakin and Emperor.

"Actually, I'm going to destroy you. You've always lied to me. You used me.”

“Oh, I feel. Your hate is too strong. You will kill me for the future of your family. Yeah, attack me, go on. Use your anger. But you can't beat me because you're weak. "

The empire would be destroyed. Anakin maybe would reconsider power he could have. It would bring peace to the galaxy. He could do that. The force would find its balance again.

Anakin knew that he was the chosen one. He was ready for that. For Padme. For his family. He would try.

However, maybe he deserved to be punished for his crimes. But Padme would not be affected, his family's happiness and safety was the most important.

“Even though the Jedi council was wrong, they never took advantage of me. But you used me. For your own evil purposes. 

I might deserve to be punished for what I have done in the past. I am ashamed. But I still hope. There is Force all over the galaxy. The survivors are united and will destroy everything you have created."

Palpatine suddenly fires Force lightning at him, unleashing the full power of the dark side. Anakin blocks the crucial effect by holding his lightsaber as a shield.

“Funny. You were my friend lord Vader. I never hoped we find ourselves to find in this position but your betrayal did not surprise me. You are weak. You never truly let your past die. All the time I trained you... meant nothing.”

Anakin force pushes Palpatine and attacks with red lightsaber full of rage and anger and fury, but Palpatine is fast. They circle each other. 

“I knew. You were always thinking of revenge. You never did put your personal vendettas aide. Now, look at you. Pathetic.

Once you are dead I will seek after your wife and kill her, take your children and teach the many capabilities of dark side. When the time comes, the strong will destroy the weak, and the survivor will be my student. Together we will rule the empire. It will all be because of you. you are stupid, and weak.”

They engage in the fight again but this time Palpatine manages to hurt Anakin. As Anakin screams in pain as he shockingly realizes that his left leg down the knee, chopped off his body. Before Anakin acts fast, Palpatine force pushes him down from bridge in his throne room. 

But for Anakin this fight is not over, he pushes himself up with the Force and after swinging mid-air, his right feet touch to the ground stands with one leg but using the Force for his balance, like he still has two feet. And he smirks to his enemy, while Palpatine is full of rage.

As the Jedi and the dark lord take over from the fight they left, Anakin mostly floats in the air, their lightsabers make woosh noises, they battle on the top of the bridge, and Anakin flies to the top of the stairs, getting on the high ground.

Anakin uses the Force to break the bridge floor and Palpatine is ready he flies next to his old apprentice but Anakin catches the Sith in mid-air and holds his throat with Force. This was Palpatine’s final move, Anakin is going to end him for good. 

“What-“ the emperor grunts. “You.. are a... fool.” Palpatine whispers between stops, desperate for air. Anakin feels raw anger, rage consuming him all, but also... accomplishment.  
And draws upon the Sith lightsaber from the emperor, summoning it to his grasp, his right cybernetic hand. Now only he had to do was finish.

All this time his rage consumed Anakin, feeding him, but right now Anakin feels calm. Dead serious calm. He now knows what he has to do. Palpatine’s eyes grew larger and skin color turning blue.

Anakin crushes the windpipe of the emperor, ending this all, also unleashes the final parts of his rage and fury, letting go, bridge and the floor itself collapses, Palpatine’s lifeless body and Anakin himself floating in air, by Force, and then dropping the dead body into the electric generator, already activated itself during their battle, no thanks to dead emperor. 

Small explosions affecting limited locations then combined with larger energy in it, leading to larger explosions, eventually, the newly finished Death Star would shatter without the opportunity to use it at all. As the place began to blow up, the Death Star ending in pieces, being destroyed for the sake of the galaxy, Anakin got on his ship, the one he used to get to the Death Star after confronting Obi-wan and leaving Naboo, where he left his family at the protection of his old master. 

He watched the Death Star disappear from a safe distance before moving to the speed of light with his small ship. It was satisfactory enough, he killed Palpatine himself, crushed the windpipe and broke his neck, and his corpse was ash.

*-*

After the death of Palpatine, the Republic he had established, had entered the process of disintegration and many Republican supporters were slowly changing sides. Political issues made Padme busier than ever. Her biggest supporter was the economy minister, who was also a close friend. Some time ago they had agreed to talk and make this strange situation between them into friendship. 

While Padme was dealing with international political issues, Dom was dealing with situations within Naboo.

Obi-Wan, on the other hand, was gathering with a reduced number of Jedi and Jedi Masters and conducting research for future generations. In the last six years -thanks to Vader- there were a lot of brave warriors killed, lots of secret pieces of information lost from the archive, ruined temples. But Obi-Wan had to think objectively, it would be difficult for sure- there were a few surviving Jedi Masters. Under the chairmanship of Yoda, he held many hologram meetings with other council members, while also trying to merge with Rebels. The feedback was positive, although there was a majority of those who could not believe that Vader had completely changed sides.

Ahsoka was the one that Obi-Wan was most happy to find again. It took too long to find Anakin's former padawan. Years later, he met with the young woman at Coruscant, and two former teammates hugged each other. It was as if it had not been a long time since.

"It's good to see you again."

"I know. It's like none-" Ahsoka breathed.

"Doesn't it look like, it hasn't changed?"

"So—" Ahsoka knew this planet well, but he had a sense of strangeness that she couldn't beat.

"I feel the same," said Obi-Wan. Ahsoka smiled but was a wry smile.

"I wish it had never been like this." Ahsoka muttered. "You and Anakin. You were brothers."

"Actually we still are -We just forgot it." Obi-Wan smiled. Ahsoka nodded and she looked around.

"I still can't believe what happened. Then Vader." Ashoka recalled the events again. She had fought twice with Vader and managed to escape with minor wounds in both of them.

"Was that Anakin under that mask?"

"Not him, he's called Vader. But the answer is yes." Obi-Wan suddenly saddened.

"If I were a little weaker, he could have killed me." Ahsoka sighed.

"For this reason, I did not face him. I was afraid to kill him -Not because I see myself stronger than him," he added quickly. 

"But I couldn't explain it to either myself or Padme. It would be a difficult burden to live with."

Ahsoka totally understood him.

"So, where is Anakin now?"

"He is hiding, for a short time. Many Senate members want him to rot in prison."

"Oh my, it's bad."

Obi-Wan smiled slightly. "Do not worry. The number of supporters of Padme is not to be underestimated."

"I admire her, she’s a very strong woman and a good politician."

"She can see the good in everyone."

"When things calm down, I want to see Padme too," said Ahsoka. Beyond admiring, she considered Padme to be the big sister.

"I always forget that there are children involved." Ahsoka was suddenly excited. "How did they react?"

Obi-Wan with a big smile: "At first they were very confused, but they got used to having Anakin now. I haven't seen them together yet, but ... the twins are so calm and kind. I'm sure they love Anakin."

"I have no doubt either," Ahsoka said, nodding.

"I know there is confidential information, but where's Anakin?" she asked her old master.

Obi-Wan grinned. "The last place that will never be predicted."

*-*

TATOOINE

"I didn’t like this milk at all."

"I'm sorry honey, but—"

"I didn't like you either."

Anakin was surprised at this answer.

"Hey kiddo. What's wrong?"

"My stomach."

"Oh, honey." Anakin was upset at once. "Get some sle-"

"This blue milk makes me sick."

Anakin smiled, not knowing how to react. Luke opened his blue eyes big.

"Are you kidding me? For this reason, I don't like you, will you leave now?"

"But where am I leaving?" Anakin tried to be playful.

"I want my mom and my stomach hurts." He threw the milk bottle on the floor and the liquid was poured all over. Then he started to cry.

"Sweetie."

Luke continued to cry.

"Leia will wake up, don’t, please."

This time Luke started to cry even louder. Anakin left the kitchen as the last resort, it was best to leave the crying child alone for a while. He sat down and took his head in his hands, he was really tired.

He had other dreams about this three-day holiday, since the attack on Naboo, it had been his first time with the twins. All three and 3PO arrived on Tatooine to see how Anakin is doing –he still hates sand- and Padme suddenly said, "You will know each other better if they stay with you." The children looked excited too, they approved to their mother. Padme later flew back to Naboo with her droid.

A few hours later, flashforward to now, Anakin thinks it was a bad idea. Moreover, it looked like Luke who loved Anakin the most, and he was really treating his father badly right now. His attitude suddenly changed and Anakin knew blue milk tasted good.

Spending a few minutes thinking maybe Luke has lactose intolerance and Padme forgot to mention, he shortly walked back to the kitchen, Luke sitting at the table with dried tears on his face and -Leia also joined him, probably awaken by her brother.

“Hey buddy, you are feeling better?” he asked, Luke, nodded his head.

"All right, guys, I hope you're, well.” He paused. “I know there's not much activity to do here, and it's really dangerous outside at night, you can't even get in front of the house—"

"Why?" Luke asked.

"Because on this planet, we have sand people."

"Sand people?" Leia looked interested.

"Yes, we do. They are evil. And snakes, lots of snakes. Smugglers. Hunters."

"Is there a ghost?" Luke asked curiously.

"No.” Anakin said, but then “-There is one ghost I know, but he’s not outside, he can come home, inside-" He mischievously added. The children were tensed.

"Don't be afraid, he's a friend. And only I can see him." Anakin finished.

"How can you only see him?" Luke asked another question, he seems interested Anakin noted.

"He’s especially coming to see me. We sometimes ... do lessons. He's a Jedi master."

Children went "ooo"

"I want to see him too!" Leia exclaimed. "Yeah" Luke joined. Anakin laughed.

"Well, if he comes, maybe I can introduce you?"

"It would be great." Leia smiled big.

"So what else is out there?" Luke asked.

"There are creatures with malicious purposes. They may kidnap you and ask for money from me. Or they can sell you as slaves. Or they will kill you, you will become someone's dinner."

This answer frightened the children.

"But don't worry, when I'm around, I find you everywhere and protect you." Anakin smugly added, also reassuring the children.

"Everywhere?"

"Everywhere."

"But how? How would you know where we are?" Luke asked, skeptically.

"The Force, basically. It’s around me, around every living thing. And you too."

The two children looked at each other as if they were thinking the same thing.

"Our uncle Obi-Wan also mentioned this ‘force’, but he said we should grow up a little bit more."

"Maybe." Anakin thought. In fact, age six was an ideal age to learn the ways of the force, but perhaps the individual could learn at any age.

"Okay guys, it's late. If you don't go to bed now, you'll feel very tired tomorrow." Anakin announced the bedtime again, leading them to twin beds, downstairs.

"Can we learn the force tomorrow?" Leia said.

"Yes, and we want to see your ghost friend," Luke added.

"Let's invite him, yes." Leia joined her brother. Anakin smiled and nodded, letting them enter under covers.

"the fooooooooorcee"

"ooooowww"

Anakin laughed at their interactions.

"Can you tell us a story about night creatures?" Leia asked, sitting up in bed. 

“Uhh-“ Anakin started, not knowing any bedtime stories honestly, he heard none when he was a child, but his thoughts interrupted by Luke.

"No Leia, do you want to have a nightmare?" asked his sister in disbelief.

"Hey, he's our father, sure he knows what story to tell us, not the scary one."

"Ahh, you're right." Luke visibly relaxed, now he wanted to hear a story too. 

Anakin smiled and sat on the bed, "Yeah, I think I have a few good stories."

The next morning, Anakin was awakened by a little person in the 20 kg weight. Luke.

"Sweetie?"

"I vomited."

“Oh that’s bad.”

The situation was really bad. Although Luke started the day well, he refused to have breakfast and vomited again. Leia was also very worried.

"darling, what do you think might have happened?"

Leia shook her head. "Luke never got sick before."

Anakin then decided to call Padme, Luke was getting more and more grumpy

"Padme, darling, how are you?" Although Anakin tried to speak calmly, Padme sensed something.

"What's going on?"

"I think Luke doesn't like milk. Blue milk. He vomited in the morning."

"No, Luke likes milk." Padme was visibly confused. "Maybe because he changed to a new world."

Anakin had understood the point. "Okay, that's fine, isn't it fine?"

"Make sure he eats well and rests. He will recover in a few hours."

Anakin relaxed. "Oh Padme, love, thank you very much."

"You're welcome, Ani. Just be careful, he gets grumpy easily."

"I know that well. He said he didn't like me at all, last night."

Padme laughed. "Too grumpy"

The two talked about work issues, Obi-Wan and Jedi business, and then a little flirting talk. When he finished talking, Anakin saw faces grinning at him. Anakin blushed a little.

"Come on Luke, your mom said you should eat."

Although the little boy responded with objectionable looks, he finished his meal.

Then three of them jumped to the speeder and toured the planet, also Anakin made food shopping.

"Your uncle lives a little south of my house. My half brother. Would you like to meet him and his wife?"

To tell the truth, Anakin did not find Owen very sympathetic, he was a little too narrow-minded. He was just a man minding his family and his field, he had nothing to do with anything going outside the planet. But Anakin could not deny that Owen helped him. After destroying the empire, he had to act fast and think strategically. It was hard enough to come back to the planet where he was born and did not like.

Parking his speeder, Anakin first landed himself, then Leia and then lowered Luke, Owen left the house at that time. Owen's home was the home where Anakin grew up, filled with so many depressive memories. He cast aside bad thoughts, took Luke's hand with his right hand, Leia's hand with his left hand. Owen waved and smiled. Anakin smiled back.

"Hello. Woow. You're taller than I expected." Owen said to the children, trying to seem sympathetic. The twins were a little timid, Anakin didn't mind.

"Where are the droid pieces you said?" he asked his brother.

According to Luke and Leia, Uncle Owen had a few broken droid pieces. Although Uncle Owen said "I could do it too, but you understand it better than me, Anakin", the kids actually felt like Uncle Owen did not know how to fix it. Meanwhile, Anakin was really glad to help. Whenever his eyes met the children, he big smiled at them.

Having two suns in the sky was the thing that twins were most excited about, Anakin did not want to disturb the joy of children by making a negative comment, after all there were no two suns in Naboo.

While returning home with speeder, the twins were in a good mood until they saw the sand people, fortunately, the sand people were away at the time, they couldn't harm Anakin's vehicle, or whatever they could think of. Scary hats, huge glasses, dusty and wrinkled clothes, gray-black clothing, their skin is also not seen. The twins were terrified, fortunately, they did not cry, but that was a bit jarring.

"That is how you met the sand people." It was ordinary for Anakin, but he was trying to act understandingly so that the children would not be terrified. Out of nowhere, Leia hugged him tiny arms around his waist. Anakin then lowered himself and hugged Leia more firmly, securing and loving in his embrace, she weighed a little more than her brother. Light brown hair tickling his neck, Anakin released her. She was smiling. 

*-*

13 YEARS LATER

-2 days before-

She was moving so slowly that he could neither hear footsteps nor breathe. If only his ears were advanced enough to hear the heartbeat sound in a human body, then he would know with which trap or sudden movement his twin sister would wait for him. At its simplest, he would feel where his sister was.

In short, whether he was waiting where he was, or going out and looking for his sister himself, he would show his place. His sister was more successful than him and once again understood.

He slipped three steps to the left, even if the leaves were hiding him, he could not escape the eyes that knew where to look. His fourth step made a sound with his taken foot, probably a thin piece of the branch was hidden under the ground. He waited for a few seconds, but there was no movement. For sure, Leia hadn't heard of it. Although he wasn't sure, he hoped. He decided to turn right back and escape to the south, a pair of brown eyes-

“BOOOO” Leia screamed. Luke stumbled but did not fall, while Leia was holding her belly laughing,

"God, Leia, you're so evil! I was going to have a heart attack"

Leia continued to laugh. Luke noticed the lightsaber in his sister's hand.

"I lost the game, again."

"Never mind, next time I'll give you time, you’ll win," she said, she wasn't laughing anymore. At that moment, Luke realized that Leia's main reason for laughing was not her win, but Luke's reaction to sudden frightening.

"You're my dad's favorite, though."

"Oh, you're so wrong. There's no his favorite among us. He loves us all and is very proud."

"I'm proud of me-? I can't believe it at all. But stop- at least I can fly something, and musician in my own way-" Leia stopped walking for a moment and looked at Luke.

"Luke, it's okay. Relax. We've just played the game who will find the lightsaber first." There was such an expression on her face that her eyes were shining. Luke, on the other hand, felt embarrassment and lack of something he didn’t recognize when there was no reason.

"You are a successful musician and a great pilot. You just have to learn to trust your instincts a little more."

An easy sentence to say than do. Their dad was saying the same thing, but Luke just couldn't ... do it. He could feel the force, but using it ...

"Come on. I'm hungry like wolves," said Leia. Luke shook his head as if to get rid of his thoughts and followed the girl who walked 5 meters ahead.

*-*

When the twins looked back, they hardly remembered 13 years ago. It seemed as if Anakin Skywalker had been with them since they were born. However, when Anakin began to tell the past from time to time, the twins were always surprised, apparently, they were a little distant to their dad and did not call him "dad" for a long time. It was hard for the twins to believe it because their current situation was different. The current situation -

It took another one year for Anakin, to be forgiven by the Senators, Anakin had stayed in Tatooine for 11 months total, after which a smuggler he had met in Tatooine had put him on his ship and kidnapped him. His life, which was very monotonous for a long time, was a bit of fun, even though he was trapped and endangered. The people who saved him were Ahsoka and Obi-Wan. When he saw Obi-Wan, Anakin made face, grimaced, but when he saw Ahsoka just behind his former master, a huge bubble of happiness burst inside. He run and hugged her.

Unfortunately, after Obi-Wan saved him, he had to be detained, but if your wife is the queen of Naboo, your detention can be quite comfortable. After spending six weeks in the cell, Anakin went to court and was found not guilty.

While some of the senators were trying hard for his life imprisonment, or even for execution, the majority were convinced that Anakin chose the dark side as a result of a mind game, and even the Jedi council supported it. 

Meanwhile, the old Jedi temple in Coruscant was divided into three, each Master wanted to migrate to other worlds, at least until the Jedi population grew a little more. Yoda was thinking of going to the planet Dagobah before he left Coruscant, he told Anakin that he could become a Master. Old Anakin would get excited and acknowledged right away, but now he wanted to be with his family. Anakin didn't even know if he was a Jedi anymore.

After the court day, they established their new lives in Naboo persistently. It took an amazingly short time for the lives of all four to settle down. The children were going to school. Padme was also working less now, which meant more time at home. They began to see their love for each other in small and trivial things, which deepened their relationship. While Anakin was excitedly talking about something, Padme found him more attractive, the way he breathes, his eyes shine, the lips move. Padme would just kiss him to shut up if Anakin sounded too worried, to ease his stress –it works well. Padme, on the other hand, was just like an open book to Anakin. He knew her every mime that had formed on her face. The fact that she did not hide her emotions from Anakin was attractive to him.

About two years later, someone new joined their little sweet family, another baby. Anakin and Padme were very worried about this child at first, but Padme was actually very healthy. The worries disappeared in a short time. When their younger brother was born, Luke and Leia got into a sweet fight over who would choose the name, as usual (Anakin worried, even if Padme didn't care, because she had an older sister too, and the competition between siblings was very natural, according to Padme.)

But Padme knew which name Anakin wanted. When Anakin said the name in his mind, she nodded approving and she smiled, also the twins liked it. The name was Jinn, in memory of Qui Gon Jinn, it could have been Anakin's first Jedi master, if not killed by Darth Maul. He was very warm with little Anakin and allowed his life to change for the better. Anakin had great respect for him, still has. When the twins first arrived on the planet Tatooine years ago, Qui Gon Jinn was the ghost he told them about, appearing to Anakin as a force ghost, still training him, showing the way of the light side.

Jinn was also a child who felt the force. He was a little impatient, like Anakin. It was a wonderful mix of two parents with brown eyes and blond hair. (Luke was growing more like Anakin, while Leia was like Padme)

When Leia was 12 years old, her wishes and priorities were very clear, she wanted to go into politics like her mother. She also wanted to learn the force and was now eager to train with Anakin. The father and daughter went to the Jedi Temple in Coruscant and lived there for a year. Anakin also wanted Luke to come with them, but Luke said no at that time, unlike his sister, he did not know where to head. He loved to play the piano and singing for sure, but his heart was upon the skies.

When Luke turned 16, he applied for pilot and military flight training and was selected. Anakin was really proud of him. Soon they started practicing after theoretical training, and then Luke felt he had found what he was looking for. Hyperspace and infinity were keywords in his life. Luke flew successfully for about three years, taking part in many missions. All the praises he received came from his courage and hard work, not from his last name. This made Luke very pleased until there was a group of thugs they were tasked to capture off the planet Yavin, but they opened fire on them, Luke was badly injured.

Anakin was having a normal day. After breakfast, Padme, Jinn, and Anakin played piano for a while. While Padme and Jinn were looking at school homework after the piano, Anakin went out to watch the skies and felt great pain at that moment, as if someone was pulling his heart when he was alive. Something had happened! He turned his head quickly and looked at Padme, fearful, but they were both acting normally. As the pain continued, he sat down. Something was going wrong, and all his feelings were on the alert for ... Luke.

Anakin did not remember how quickly he flew to the flight base in Naboo, he was very worried as a father. Then Luke underwent an operation, then he was kept in a coma for a week and went into surgery again. When he woke up, his professional flight career was over, thanks to Padme Amidala. Although Anakin and Padme got into a little fight about 'professionalism', Luke, who was very tired, silenced both of them and did not object to his mother. It was too early, and the doctors looked at Luke as a living miracle. He could speak to Padme after he recovered.

While Luke was in recovery, all his friends wrote to him and those who had the opportunity came to his home. With them around, he was looking forward to the day to fly again, Luke was also looking for ways to open the subject without breaking his mother’s heart. He could empathize, after all, if he was in Padme’s place, he would definitely go crazy. So he had to look after his mother's most calm time: after breakfast.

*-*

TODAY

However, after breakfast, his brother persuaded him to play the piano together somehow. Luke and Jinn sat down and started playing together, Padme sat next to them, Luke in the middle.

"Well done, little one. You seem to be playing as well as I am."

"No, you're the best." He said with big smiles on his cute face.Padme smiled too.

"Allow me some time, I'm going to the toilet. Don't start to play new songs."

Luke grinned. "Okay, we're waiting for you."

He was alone with Padme. Padme smiled bigger with pride, she always supported Luke through music.

"By the way, we're going to Etica with some friends tonight, Leia too." Luke said. Etica was the night club on the other side of the city. Padme nodded, still smiling.

"Mother, I'm going to apply for military flight troops again, let you know." This is how the cat is out of the bag, Luke, well done, he thought, instant regretting, because Padme's smile disappeared.

"WHAT???"

High pitched sound could be heard even from outside.

"I will reapply to military flight units" he repeated.

Padme seemed to be shocked.

"Mom-" asked to touch her arm, but Padme suddenly hit his hand, not allowing Luke to comfort.

"You were dying! You were almost dying" This time she had a cold voice, almost yelling. Luke would have preferred a slap, though Padme had never hit him.

"This is what I want to do, the way I want to go. Please support my decision—" Padme signed to him shut up, with her hand, but he continued.

"Mom, even librarians can get books fallen on their heads." he rebelled. "There might be drawbacks or accidents in every profession. I never wanted you to feel hurt, but I can't give up. This is ... my passion."

Padme looked like she would cry. She had no answer to what he said. Luke went out without waiting for her reaction or reply, getting on his vehicle. He might have been the first to unlock Etica's door.

When he arrived at Etica, he realized that he was wrong, Etica was already opened. There were two bartenders and two more customers inside, Luke couldn't choose from far.

"Honor guests usually come last." Draco approached with a playful attitude. Luke grinned and two old friends hugged.

"God, I've been home for weeks. Before that, the hospital. I miss being drunk."

"So, I also missed Luke version 3.0 that comes out when you get drunk."

"Hey, you're wrong, I can sing without getting drunk."

Draco laughed. "Really, you came too early." He pointed to the middle. "Even cleaning isn't over."

"I had to get away far from home ... Finally told my mom." Draco knew his trouble, he didn’t ask for details. Luke asked for a beer from Draco, meanwhile, his eyes shifted to the duo, who stood about 10 meters away. A man dressed casual but with guns in all pockets, and a Wookie. While sipping the drink, he realized he looked a little too much, that the Wookie looked at him, with bright yellow eyes. Then the Wookie yelled and the gunman turned 180 degrees on the bar stool.

"No problem, cheers" Luke raised his glass, but the man kept looking. "Why did you look?"

"I have never seen any Wookies except textbooks," Luke replied with all sincerity. Draco shook his head in a negative sense.

"What are you doing, Luke, you can't answer like that!"

"However, you said when you are honest, there is no bar fight."

He was trying not to look at the man with the corner of his eye, he was very sure that the man and his Wookie friend were listening to him with Draco.

"Man, one day someone will blow your head, and your father will blow my head too." Draco's whole thing was to dramatize life. Luke only laughed.

"Hey boy." The man called, Luke looked.

"Look, I'm really sorry, please don't think about me. I just got healed, and my mom will go crazy if I fight at the bar."

"Heal? What happened? Do you fight a lot?" The man was a little concerned but playfully staring. Real thoughts of him were hard to understand. Still, Luke explained the summary of what happened.

"I may know that gang. Though there are a lot of them. They're finding lawless planets. Smugglers."

"If Luke knew some of these blaster guns, he would have ruined them," Draco added. "Luke is a very good pilot."

The man grinned. "Colleagues must meet then. My name is Han Solo. I'm the Captain of the Millennium Falcon, this hairy friend is my co-pilot Chewbacca."

Finishing his third beer in one gulp, Wookie waved.

"I heard that ship!! Wow? But then you're a smuggler too?" Luke confused, from his experience all smugglers were criminals.

"I actually left," Han explained. "An award was put on my head and it was difficult to live with it." Luke was tense when he heard it, but Han waved his hand as if it was unimportant. 

"I paid whoever I owe, I bought a house in Coruscant with my little savings, and I'm going to a job interview right now."

"If you can buy a house in Coruscant with little savings, you are actually in a good financial state," Draco commented.

"Draco, hey" Luke wanted to warn his friend, but Han and Wookie laughed.

"In my time I made good money, I will not lie about it."

Luke finished his beer, by the way. The other bartender, Harry, came to listen.

"Where are you going to interview? It's not illegal, is it?"

"No, not. But why are you asking that you haven't been able to arrest me yet?" Han grinned. Wookie laughed, shouting.

"You are on a good point." Luke agreed. "Let's say I have acquaintances at high positions." Luke did not tell everyone that he was 'senator Amidala’s eldest son’.

"Based on my good flight experience and my old military background, I got a job offer from the Naboo senate. For developing Space Ship Weapons and Hyperspace engineer position. I will even meet the senator in person, and to be honest, this is the first time I am so hesitant. Because it’s a great offer."

Han continued to explain with excitement, Luke was shocked, but he put a neutral expression on his face. "If I get the job, my life will change. In a good way."

"I asked this friend," he pointed to Harry. "He said he didn't meet the senator."

Harry was actually lying, but it was because of Luke's secret. Harry and Draco, Luke's childhood friends, had come to their home many times.

"How should I act?"

Luke smiled. "Just be yourself, act honestly. Because she is a politician, she’s good at reading people, she surely realizes if you are lying, but she will play along."

Han's mouth remained open at that moment.

"Wow. That's great advice." Wookie also confirmed. Draco grinned, and Luke shrugged. 

After Han paid, he turned to Luke.

"Good luck to you in your piloting career. Maybe we'll meet somewhere?"

"My friends organized a party for me in this club, tonight." Luke grinned, Han whistled. "only because I healed well."

"Healed?" Harry can't believe it, he added. "You literally defeated the angel of death." Luke laughed.

"Maybe you will see me here tonight." Han winked and exited out with Chewbacca.

The night was enthusiastic at Etica. Leia and Anakin and Padme also arrived. Padme was wearing a hooded top to not be recognized but she wore a dress and heels under her hoodie, looking the same height as Luke. Luke felt very embarrassed by today's conversation, he should have apologized or waited for her to say something at least.

"Mom, about today—"

"Let's not talk, will we? We will talk tomorrow." Padme shouted to hear his voice from the noise of the crowd. She smàled to Luke, kissed her son on the cheek, then turned around, walked fast, found Anakin among the crowd and they started dancing.

When her mother left, Leia came, and she had a bag in her hand.

"You can't go to your own party in this -awful state of clothing," she shouted and pulled Luke to the toilet.

About ten minutes later, Luke was wearing a purple shirt and black skinny jeans. He looked at himself in the mirror. He looked hot and slimmer.

"I think you obviously want me to flirt with others?" He looked at his sister. Leia smiled. "I think it's time. When did you end your relationship with Candice?"

"In September."

"God, that's seven months."

Luke, in fact, was not in the mood of dating. "I just want to get drunk," he thought.

He saw Han one hour later. He came back with Chewbacca.

"I GOT THE JOB LUKE." shouted happily. Luke grinned.

"I'm so glad." he responded, Chewbacca barked happily.

"The senator is a very sweet person!"

Luke laughed. "she is"

They took a break to dance a little, got a drink from the bar. Meanwhile, some of his friends were saying hello to Luke.

"Your friends are so cool." A drunk Han seems to be a ‘cute Han’.

"Here on Naboo, we all know each other's childhood. It's good for friendship, but it's very difficult when it comes to being a lover."

"Aaaahh." Han also understood. Wookie laughed.

"I think all three of us have a broken heart, kid."

Luke nodded.

"Who's that?" Han was looking at someone. Suddenly his mode had changed, he looked alert, hazel eyes staring at someone. Luke followed the gaze and-

"Oh! She's my sister. My twin sister." Luke answered. Leia wore a white dress for the party, two buns on two sides of her head, smiling to her friends radiantly. 

"Is it a joke? This beauty and you came from the same mother?" Han pouted.

Luke laughed loudly. "It's hard to believe, but we did." Then he approached his new friend's ear. "But if you upset her, she might kill you, I won't be there to save you."

Han was laughing too, but his smile froze. When Luke winked, he was very confused.

"I'll go ... buy her a drink ... and maybe I'll learn her name. Chewie, if I die, all my goods are yours."

Luke was having a good time with this man's sarcastic jokes, and Chewbacca's surprised expression was funnier. Han bought a cocktail for Leia and got into the crowd.

It's hard to believe, but they had fun until the morning. Half of the guests left the avenue at dawn. The other half was in front of the stage, Luke sang, accompanied by the piano. Finally, Luke 3.0 had arrived.

When the sky was more bright, the sun getting up, Luke just couldn't stand. Taking advantage of his height, Anakin wrapped his son's left arm over his shoulder, supporting his waist with right arm, Luke's toes were not even touching the ground. Meanwhile, Han and Chewbacca arrived.

"Han! My friend" Luke was calling out with excessive noise. Anakin jumped off.

"It means Leia didn't kill you." Drunk Luke still remembered their conversation, Han noted.

Han smiled. "We met, I bought her a drink. I guess we aren’t compatible with each other, she is a little stubborn."

Meanwhile, Anakin was trying to listen to the conversation and make no sense. Why would Leia kill this auburn-haired man- ahh yes- now he understood.

"I'm Han Solo, by the way."

Anakin smiled. "I’m Anakin Skywalker. You see, we can't shake." Pointed Luke.

"I can help, Chewie and I—"

"No problem, our vehicle is coming now." Anakin pointed an orange speeder away. Han nodded. Luke shouted again.

"Mom! Mom!"

When Han turned his head -oh- Senator Amidala! His mouth remained open. Chewie was also shocked.

"No shouting, Luke. We're not in the club anymore." The senator was acting very warm, just like in yesterday's meeting. She stroked Luke's head with her hand, then walked towards the red color vehicle. Meanwhile, orange vehicle came, driven by Leia.

"Hi Han." She said. Han waved.

While Anakin tried to balance with his son in his arms, heavy enough but slim structure "If you want, my daughter will drop you where you are going, Han." he stated.

Leia shrugged. "I'm a good driver." said.

"Actually I do-"

"Come on, there might not be a taxi at this time. Come on, get in" When Leia insisted again, Han and Chewie got on the vehicle.

"See you at home, honey," Anakin called out. Leia pressed the horn melodiously four times, then hit the gas.

Soon they came to the spaceship parking lot where Falcon was located.

"Are you flying with this jalopy? I guess you're braver than I guessed."

Whether Han perceived it as a compliment or an insult, he had no idea. "But the inside is full of surprises."

"I'm sure it is." Leia smiled. "Then I'll see you around here."

"See you," Han answered. Chewbacca shouted friendly, waving to Leia.

When she got home, Leia was really tired. Anakin was still up, and Jinn had just woken up.

"Fortunately there is no school today," said Anakin, preparing breakfast for his young child. Leia smiled, wished her father good night and went to sleep.

As she was entering to her room, the opposite door opened, Luke exited, looking awful.

"Are you okay?"

"Leia, I want to be a pilot, so much."

Leia smiled understandingly and hugged her brother.

"That is a great choice."

the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Survivors until 0bby (Luke and Leia are 19):  
> * Obi-Wan✔️  
> * Ahsoka✔️  
> * Yoda✔️
> 
> Harry and Draco are HP characters as you noticed 😂 
> 
> And, Luke finally gets a permission from his mother to join other pilots after his injury ✔️  
> Han and Leia... as you can see, they are soulmates 💕


End file.
